The Misunderstanding
by Cristikirtas
Summary: China x OC. Done as a request for a friend at dA. Cute story line, minor angst
1. Chapter 1

Kyra woke up just like any other day: with lots of energy. She got up did her daily morning routine and got ready to get to her maid job. She really loved her job, which was something unusual for a girl her age, but she really thought of her job as a reason to be happy. Thanks to her job she'd gotten to know her cute Chinese boyfriend 'Yao', but that's another story. She crossed off another day of her calendar and counted the days until it was Christmas.

She got to her job and waited patiently for lunch.

"Hey Kyra!"

"Hey Cristal…" Kyra answers distracted.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Yao's late…"

"Awww 'common he's just a bit late" Cristal says to cheer Kyra up.

"He's never late, NEVER." Kyra says. "Maybe he…"

"Hottie 10 o'clock!" Cristal says and runs to hide behind the counter.

Kyra turns around hoping it's her sweetheart, but no, it's her 'awesome' best friend Gilbert. He walks in dazzling every girl in the café by just looking at her.

"Kesesese, hello Kyra" Gilbert says.

"Hey…" Kyra says totally distracted again.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Gilbert asks without getting an answer. "Where's your fiancée? He's never late…"

"I know!" Kyra answers, finally letting her worry slip through.

Gilbert just stares at her thoughtfully, not knowing what to say. 'That bastard' he thought, 'leaving a girl like Kyra waiting…'.

Just then Yao walks in and everything seems to brighten up in Kyra's eyes, but he walks past her, talking softly to his cellphone. She feels her heart breaking, he's never cold to her!

"Oww…" Kyra says

"Don't worry Kyra-chan, just go with him" Cristal says still hidden behind the counter.

"Ok" Kyra says gathering up courage.

She thought she was probably just imagining it all, her boyfriend was such a lovely guy. He'd never let her down in any way, he was just… too nice, and they were really in love.

"Hi…"Kyra says timidly.

"H-hi K-kkyra" He says avoiding eye contact.

"So I'll be done working in 5 minutes" Kyra says cheerfully. " There's this new place not far away that I'd for us to visit!"

"Uhhuh yeah we could go…" He says smiling.

"Great!" It really was her imagination.

"Wait I uhmhmm" Yao says suddenly. " I forgot I have this world meeting that I have to attend…"

"But you hate those things…"

"Yeah, I know but I kind of really need to go" he says vaguely.

He's a really bad liar and that's one thing Kyra always found cute about him, but right now his awful skills at lying were worrying her. 'He hates those meetings, he never goes!' Kyra thought. 'He even pretended to be sick one time, but Alfred knew he was lying.'

"I…- Kyra says, "OK I guess I'll see you later."

"Sorry for inviting you so suddenly" Kyra says

"Aw don´t worry," Gilbert says " I didn't have anything else to do"

"I'm sad Cristal wouldn´t come…"

"Kesese I think it´s somewhat my fault" Gilbert says grinning.

They were walking around a vintage record shop, just looking at the records and talking. Gilbert hadn't asked Kyra about Yao yet, but she knew he wanted to. He was waiting for the right moment, when Kyra was distracted.

"Look!" Kyra exclaimed. "Madonna's 'Like a Virgin'"

"Kesese what kind of name is that?"

"You've never heard it?"

"Nop," Gilbert had a smug look" sound fun, though…"

"Eww!" Kyra sticks out her tongue a bit childishly. "It's not about that!"

'She looks so cute.' Gilbert thought. She kind of looked like Aya from 'Mad Father', the big blue doe eyes included.

"So, ehh… Kyra" Gilbert stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask…" he was still not sure it was the right time to ask. "How come you didn't come here with Yao?"

She looked sad for a second and tried to hide it. Obviously Gilbert noticed and wondered what that 'bastard' had done to her.

"Oh he had to go to some world meeting or something" Kyra said trying to pass it of as nothing.

"So early?"

"Early?"

"Yeah, the meeting isn't until midnight…"

"Ohh"

Now she looked really sad and couldn't even hide it.

"What are you thinking, Kyra?" Gilbert asked worried.

"Maybe he's meeting up with some one else."

"Some one else as in?"

"Another girl."

Gilbert was dying to see the son of a bitch and jump at him. I f he saw him he would kill him. Hell! He'd even start a war with him if he had to, after all Ludwig was his brother.

"Please Gilbert don't do anything dumb" Kyra said noticing his rage." We don't even know if… if it's true."

"Well I make sure!"

"Huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert was pissed, to say the least. You would think he shouldn't take her friends hunch so seriously, but Kyra wasn't a jealous possessive girlfriend, and her hunches were 80% right… She'd obviously said she probably being paranoiac 10 seconds later, she'd also begged him not to act impulsively. He didn't promise anything…

To be completely honest, Gilbert had always had a massive crush on her, but had always kept quiet about it, as long as she was happy. He knew it was wrong to think like this but as he walked to the world meeting this were his thoughts:

'If this bastard is really cheating on her, I might just get my chance…' Gilbert thought.

He had to stop for a second and slap him self before continuing his quest, and as soon as he entered the building he cleared his mind and set to find clues. He'd thought of the better strategy, which was asking Yao's brother nation, Kiku. He walked past the many flags, (by the way his awesome flag wasn't there) and entered the massive meeting room. Japan was easy to find, he had a kitten on his head.

"Guten Tag Japan!" he said.

"Oh…" Japan said staring at Prussia.

'Is he just gona stare at me?' Prussia wondered nervously

A couple minutes passed of Kiku staring at Gilbert, and since he didn't have much time, Gilbert finally spoke.

"So, uhmm… Japan, have you seen Yao lately?" he asked.

"Yes." He answered, but didn't continue.

"Do you mind telling me when and where?" Prussia said, not wanting more awkward staring.

"Oh yes," Japan said trying to remember, "He was hanging out with this girl… uhmm…"

"Girl? Was she a country?" Prussia asked shaking Japan back and forth.

"Not that I know…" he said, still calm

"Fuck!" Gilbert said a bit too loud.

He ran out of the conference hall, leaving a confused Japan behind. Now that Japan thought about it, he had seen that girl before, somewhere. Maybe she was a country after all, but he shrugged it off and thought:

'Meh, probably wasn't important anyways'

It was important.

Gilbert decided to wait for Yao outside, and take him head on, man to man. He had to wait what seemed like an eternity for the meeting to end and everyone to come out. Yao was one of the last ones to come out, and when he did, he was chatting with a woman Gilbert was sure he'd never seen before.

She was short, olive skin, long brown hair, and was wearing a knee-high blue dress. Unfortunately he couldn't see her face, but Japan was probably right, she wasn't a country. He spied on them a bit, they exchanged some papers, and spoke for a few minutes in a soft voice, as if they didn't want anyone to hear them. Prussia walks near softly, so they don't see him, and hides behind a small tree.

"…But it's really important Kyra doesn't get a word." Yao whispers

"Hahaha I know!" the girl says in a weird accent. "If she finds out it's GAME OVER, but you do have to tell her soon."

"Yes…" Yao answered.

Gilbert couldn't take it anymore, he had heard enough. Luckily the girl walked away as Gilbert walked towards them. China saw him coming from afar and smiled at Prussia, but as soon as he saw his expression he wasn't so sure.

When he was close enough the Prussian threw out a high punch, which the Chinese avoided thanks to 1000 years of martial training. Prussia tried to hit him one more time and China just was so shocked.

"What are you doing?!" China asked angry.

"You douche, how could you do this to her?" Prussia asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" China asked again, dodging another punch.

"You don't fool me!" Prussia said. "Who was that girl?!"

"That's none of your business!" China yelled.

A crowd was gathering around them curious to see the outcome. There was Germany, Italy, Japan, Belarus, America, Russia, Spain, France, and lots of other known faces.

"I am not going to explain this to you." China finally said.

He walked away leaving behind a confused Gilbert, and a bored crowd.


End file.
